Gimme an G! Gimme an /! Gimme an N! G/N!
by Delenn
Summary: Gabby/Najie story. Don’t ASK! (The Author Doesn’t Know) Some A/X, and well... Reeny made me do it! lol.


**

Little Note: This story is purely for fun, and to keep the people from the Ares and Xena shippers club from going crazy!!   
  
Disclaimer: I get no profit from this story. The characters Ares, Xena, Gabrielle and Najara do not belong to me, they belong to TPTB/whoever owns Xena! and I am just borrowing them. No copy write infringement intended. Please do not use this story on your web site, web page ECT. without first asking me and receiving my permission, you may however use this story for private use, but must use it with all disclaimers and warnings. If you would like to send this story to a friend, please ask me first, and receive my permission, and you must not get any profit from the transaction.   
  
Authors note: Wow that was a pretty long disclaimer wasn't it?? I hope I got everything in though, I don't want anybody to take this story the wrong way! Oh yeah, when it says Xena ran off with some guy... It's supposed to be Ares (because I'm a SHIPPER 4eva!) But if you like the idea of her with someone else, then you can pretend it's someone else I guess...   
  
Dedications: This story is for Kat, Illy, Barb, Noie, Liz, SR, Ephiny4, Sara, Tali, Tareena, Maureen, Megan, Mel, Eris, GOM, Grey, Lily, Xtreme, Ephy, Acacia, Kor, for everyone I missed, and for everyone at the shippers club for their support, and for liking my stories, even when I didn't! (Man I really should alphabetize)   
  
Warnings: Sex: Nope. Subtext: Depends what you mean by 'subtext'. Language: Naw. Violence: Nadda.   
  
Oh Yeah: This is MY story and I can do anything that I feel like with it, and I intend to exercise my rights. So it DEFINITELY isn't regular! And yes, as you might've guessed I couldn't think of a title.   
  
Rated: PG-13   
  
Summary: Gabby/Najie story. Don't ASK! (The Author Doesn't Know)   
  
Now for the story!!!!! *Everyone still here claps*

**   
  
  
  
Gimme a G! Gimme an /! Gimme an N! What's that spell? G/N!   
By Delenn   
  
Gabrielle awoke to the smell of breakfast being cooked. She jumped up, remembering that Xena couldn't cook! Their breakfast would be ruined! What she saw was Najara cooking breakfast, and muttering something about the Jinn wanting Orange Juice... Whatever that was. Xena was nowhere in sight. "Xena? Where'd Xena go? Najara, weren't you in a coma?"   
  
Najara looked up "Gabby! You're awake! All I know is the Jinn woke me up, and when I got here Xena was nowhere in sight and you were sleeping... Hey you know something funny? Our initials, G.N. sound like THE Jinn!"   
  
Gabrielle laughed "That's great! Wait a second, I have to write that down."   
  
Najara asked, pouting slightly "Are you gonna go after Xena?"   
  
Gabrielle looked up from her writing, astonished "Nope, why would I? You're here!"   
  
Najara nodded, "As touchingly sweet as that is.... Isn't she your friend? Cause I can't live with someone who doesn't respect her friends."   
  
Gabrielle sighed, getting up and grabbing two plates to start eating. "Naw... She's been sneaking off with some guy for months now, I'm damn sick of it! Ooh not fish?"   
  
Najara took the plates and served them both a lovely omelet "No, I don't like fish, I found some eggs and made an omelet!"   
  
Gabrielle smiled, they were getting along better by the second. "Wow, that is so cool! I hate fish too!"   
  
Najara nodded, sitting right next to Gabrielle, who was stuffing her face, "So about that hospice?"   
  
Gabrielle took a break from eating, long enough to breathe and ask "Yeah?"   
  
Najara asked, now also stuffing her face, "Yeah... I thought.... What about Athens? Apollo and Athena are the best Greek gods.... At least that's what the Jinn say... They can here the Jinn too!"   
  
Gabrielle nodded, "Athens? That sounds great.... Hey if we run into miss 'I'm a big bad warrioress' can we ignore her?? She never listened to my stories!"   
  
Najara nodded sadly "Okay... Gabrielle, I love you, you know. But I can't be with someone who doesn't hear the Jinn..."   
  
Najara moved to get up, but Gabrielle stopped her, having finished her meal in a record time, "I hear them! I always have.... I was afraid people would think I was weird if I told them!"   
  
Najara happily exclaimed, "That is so neat! Now we can be together forever!"   
  
The Jinn smiled "Hey girls, this is so cool, two people that can hear us falling in love!"   
  
Najara looked shocked "You love me, Gabby?"   
  
Gabrielle smiled "I let you call me 'Gabby' don't I? Yes, Najie! I love you!"   
  
Najara started packing her stuff, thrilled that Xena and all her belongings were gone, and two horses were in place. 'Horses are better then Xena! Now I have a horse, and Gabby, and Gabby has a horse, this is cool!' Gabrielle packed up camp really, really, quickly, but very sloppily. Both women mounted their horses. The Jinn complained "Hey, Gabby, share the nut bread!"   
  
Gabrielle nodded and pulled out four pieces, giving two to herself (One for the Jinn) and two to Najara (One for the Jinn). Najara took a bite and everything got very colorful "Hey Gabby, we should serve this stuff at our super-cool hospice!"   
  
Gabrielle nodded "Oh Najie! That sounds wonderful! I LOOOOOOOOVE you!"   
  
Najara smiled "I LOOOOOOOOVE you too Gabby! Tell me a story?"   
  
The Jinn nodded "We wanna hear a story!"   
  
Gabrielle smiled "Okay, well once I was a beautiful village girl, traveling with a warrior woman. When I met the most stunning warrior woman, who dreamed of peace and a hospice and heard the same Jinn I did! It was love at first sight!"   
  
Najara sighed contentedly "I love that story, Gabby, tell it again!"   
  
  
  
It continued this way, and when they reached Athens the conversation was still:   
  
Gabrielle smiled, telling her favorite story! "Okay, well once I was a beautiful village girl, traveling with a warrior woman. When I met the most stunning warrior woman, who dreamed of peace and a hospice and heard the same Jinn I did! It was love at first sight!"   
  
Najara clapped "I love that story! Tell it again, Gabby! Please? I LOOOOOOOOVE you!"   
  
Gabrielle smiled "I LOOOOOOOOOOVE you too! But there's the market! I'm gonna go buy stuff for our super-cool hospice."   
  
Najara nodded, jumping off her horse "Hey wait for me LOOOOOOOOVE!"   
  
Gabrielle jumped off her horse and ran towards the stalls... The terrified horses ran for their lives, kicking off the packages and bedding Najara and Gabrielle had left on them. The Jinn waited patiently until Gabrielle and Najara returned, then inspected their purchases "10 dinars for this low grade blanket? Kill the shop owner that sold you this. Najara. 12 dinars for THIS low-grade nut bread? Go raid the shop and beat up the owner that sold you this, Gabrielle."   
  
Both women nodded and ran off, sword and staff glinting in the sunlight. Several bangs, curses, and crashes were heard. And Najara and Gabrielle returned dragging cartloads of blankets and henbane laced nut bread. They dragged it to the center of town, and stopped, exhausted, where they decided to build a hospice, an entire minute walk from the shops where they had 'purchased' the stuff.   
  
  
  
Several Years later:   
  
The center of town was now covered in lush forests, and stunning gardens, right in the center of all the green was a four-story hospice, complete with doctors and nurses. Gabrielle and Najara lay on the green grass, with Coolaid, now having moved to smoking Henbane.... They were henbane junkies, and were in the insane ward of the Hospice, for claiming the Jinn were gods... At that point in time the gods had stepped in, created the first hospital, and stuck Gabrielle and Najara in the insane ward. Najara asked "Tell me a story, Gabby my love!"   
  
Gabrielle thought for a second "Well... Okay, Najie, well once I was a beautiful village girl, traveling with a warrior woman. When I met the most stunning warrior woman, who dreamed of peace and a hospice and heard the same Jinn I did! It was love at first sight!"   
  
Najara smiled happily, snuggling closer to Gabrielle "I love it! Tell that story again, Gabby."   
  
Gabrielle smiled, planting a kiss on her love's cheek. "Okay, well once I was a beautiful village girl, traveling with a warrior woman. When I met the most stunning warrior woman, who dreamed of peace and a hospice and heard the same Jinn I did! It was love at first sight!"   
  
Both women snuggled down and went to sleep. The Jinn snuck out a mirror they had stolen from Athena and made a picture of women mud wrestling appear. "Yo, Hermes! WWF is on!"   
  
Hermes appeared, and settled down next to the Jinn "Cool! Hey what's up with the two blond chicks? They're hot!"   
  
The Jinn grinned evilly "Go for it Hermes!"   
  
  
  
Nine moths later Gabrielle and Najara gave birth to twin girls, who looked exactly alike. They praised the Jinn "It's a miracle! We've had twins! Our love oversteps all bounds."   
  
The Jinn kept their secret from Gabrielle and Najara, who let Hermes play with the twins, named Gabby and Najie, because they felt the girls needed a male figure for a role model.... Long after the original Gabrielle and Najara were dead. Their 100 times great grandchildren, also named Gabby and Najie, sat in the insane ward of Athens hospital (Where generations of Gabby and Najie's had been born, lived, and died... Don't even ASK Hermes!) watching wrestling with the immortal, and original, Ares and Xena, (Who had finally been put in the insane ward for trying to slaughter a village... They had a memory lapse and forgot it was the year 2001!) Hermes, (Who got put in there also, and Zeus put them all on lock down) and The Jinn (Who apparently are immortal, and couldn't convince anyone to let them out of the insane ward) screamed "Go Stone Cold!!"   
  
Ares and Xena looked at them like they were nuts, "Hello! Go Kane!"   
  
Hermes laughed "I'm rooting for Kurt Angle!"   
  
Gabby and Najie rolled their eyes "Yeah right! Go ROCKY!"   
  
All parties looked at the other, rolled their eyes, and went back to ignoring each other, as they had been for centuries.   
  
  
  
**

You have reached THE END. Bad news, your shrink wants to have you committed along with them all, because you don't only HEAR the JINN! YOU SEE THEM! Damn you people are crazy! 

**   
  
_Author's Note: Everyone's Reputation was thoroughly destroyed during the making of this story. Your mind suffered irreversible damage, and everyone hates me... Welcome to TARTARUS/HELL! The first and only exit- it's to your left- Enjoy! _


End file.
